


Kkami's Unsolicited Metamorphosis

by tch_hairband



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I have no idea if I am doing this right, JYP - Freeform, M/M, No Beta, crack or serious?, don't know how it will turn out, first story ever, has some serious moments, how about both, still haven't figured out what my writing style, very proud of this title my goodnesss, well maybe eventually, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tch_hairband/pseuds/tch_hairband
Summary: “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”“Huh? Jinnie It’s me Kkami! Don’t you recognize me?”“….yeah no she’s definitely a crackhead,” Hyunjin thought.OROh no! *cue sad human noises* What's going on in the world? People's pets are turning to humans?! Why?! WHY?!?! I'll tell you why, because this makes a good story that's why.ORThat one fic no one asked for where Kkami turns into a human being!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kkami's Unsolicited Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow STAY and AO3 readers!
> 
> I'm really happy to present to you my very first work here! I apologize for any inaccuracies in the story and I will accept constructive criticism, new ideas, and/or any useful info regarding the fandom and how this world works. Since it's my first story ever I'm a bit nervous. I have no beta so please point out any mistakes you notice in the plot, my grammar, etc. and I'll fix it. I also still have no idea how AO3 works but I'm getting there :) I have no idea what my writing style is and it all probably will depend on my mood, if I continue writing this story that is haha. I would also like to know if anyone might find a love story between a human-Kkami and Hyunjin weird, because I have no idea where this is going tbh. I will most likely focus on trying to perfect this one chapter until I'm ready to post more, not trynna murder anyone with my ghastly writing skills.

Hyunjin got up and stretched a little, feeling slightly confused “What’s that sound?” He thought, because he doubted it was Kkami, seeing as Kkami was a dog with no human feet afterall. “I swear to god if this writer makes me get a heart attack over some stupid shit I’m pressing charges,” he curses under his breath as he gets up to investigate, holding up a shoe for maximum level of defense.

Hyunjin woke up to the sound of shuffling footsteps rather than his custom-made “HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!” alarm. He was currently staying at his home, because Stray Kids got a rare, short break to rest and recuperate before getting back to their hectic schedule.

Hyunjin’s parents were currently out of town during his break and even though he’s a very physical person, he decided it would be nice to have some solitude at home just for a short while.

“Ah!” He heard a girl scream, followed by a thud in the next room and a muffled “Stupid long pants that don’t fit ugh!” Hyunjin didn’t hear that last bit because he was immediately focused on finding his phone to get ready in case he needed to make a quick call. “What the fuck…” he whispered out loud, he felt very nervous and his palms were sweaty, knees weak arms are heavy- sorry. But Hyunjin was very very, genuinely nervous. “They totally believe you author-nim,” he said as he rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back onto the intruder at hand. He contemplated what to do before deciding to call one of the boys. “Morning stoopid, why’re you up so early? The entire dorm here is literally dead asleep, Chan too amazingly.”

“Jisung I think there’s a thief in my house, please stay on the line and get ready to get someone to call the police for me please,” Hyunjin whispered as he tiptoed to his door. “What the fuck? NO! Hyung hide please! I’ll call them right away!” Jisung’s voiced out in panicked tone. “They could be armed!”

“I think it’s only one person, and it sounds like a girl,” Jinnie whispered.

“Hyung haven’t you watched ANY show that has badass female characters? This girl might harley quinnify your ass to Jamaica and back, hide in your closet right now. I’m getting Chan to call the police-“

”-Jisung that doesn’t even make sens- AHHHHHHH”

“-AHHHHHHH”

Hyunjin fell to his butt in fear, taking down the unknown body with him. The intruder rushed into his room and before he even knew what was going on, his body bumped into their’s and they both crashed to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Hyunjin?! Oh my god Hyunjin are you ok?! I’m calling 911 right now if you don’t respond-“

“I’m fine hyung it’s ok,” Hyunjin winced as he quickly grabbed his phone and got up unsteadily.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Hyunjin said stiffly as he looked at the girl on the floor who was rubbing her head as she slowly began to get up. Hyunjin held the phone to his side so he could pay his full attention to the situation at hand.

“Huh? Jinnie It’s me Kkami! Don’t you recognize me?” The girl said as she looked at the very confused boy whose weapon of defense was long forgotten on the floor beside him.

“Huh? I have no idea who you are. Leave now before I call the police. You could be a crackhead or sasaeng fan for all I know,” he said warily while analyzing the girl for any hidden weapons she could’ve possessed.

“Jinnie it’s me Kkami!”

“….yeah no she’s definitely a crackhead,” Hyunjin thought.

“Ooooookay, judging by your facial expression you probably don’t believe me,” Kkami said, a sweat drop appearing on her face.

“Ma’am, this is the last chance I’m giving you to walk away free. Leave my home now.” Hyunjin said sternly, increasingly becoming stern and agitated, wanting this stranger out of his home.

Knock knock knock!

“Police open up!”

“Huh?” Kkami said in slight confusion, she must’ve hit her head a little bit too hard because she felt a slight headache coming in.

“In here! Coming!” Hyunjin said as he quickly walked away from the odd girl and rushed to unlock the door while still keeping a watchful eye on the intruder before she decided to do something sneaky and a little unkind, like maybe literally stabbing him the back with a carving knife :)

“Are you Mr. Hwang Hyunjin?” A rough voice called out as he opened the door two buff police officers, dressed in their police-y outfits.

“Yes that’s me.”

“We received an emergency call from your bandmate Han Jisung of an intruder in your home,” they explained.

“Yes right this way please, she’s right over there,” Hyunjin pointed out to the two officers as they stepped into the house.

“Jinnie?” Kkami came out, looking very confused and slightly worried. (italicise) who are these people and what do they want? she thought.

“Ma’am you are under arrest for the intrusion of another’s home. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you ca-“

As realisation dawned on Kkami as to what was about to happen her eyes immediately widened in fear. She quickly turned to Hyunjin. “Jinnie? Please! You have to believe me! It’s me Kkami! I would never lie to you please!” Hyunjin was so focused on trying to get this crazy lady out of his home that he failed to realise that his dog was MIA, and not to mention the fact that this girl was wearing his black hoodie and red sweatpants.

As Kkami began to resist the two officers more, they immediately closed in on her and cuffed her professionally.

“No...” she said softly, a stray tear falling from her eye as she looked up Hyunjin, feeling heartbroken and betrayed.

“We would like for you to give us more details on the events that happened today if you don’t mind sir,” an officer said as the other secured his hold on Kkami and walked out of Hyunjin’s home to the police car parked outside.

“Yes of course, please just give me one moment,” Hyunjin said as he pressed his phone to his ear. “Sungie? You still there?” Hyunjin asked “Yeah hyung I’m here, I heard everything,” Jisung responded, he was too worried to hang up and thought it would be best to stay on the line in case anything happened. “I think I’m gonna pack my clothes and come back to the dorms today,” Hyunjin said, voice still a bit shaken up from having an unknown person in a place everyone is supposed to feel safe it. “Yeah I was gonna suggest that too, let me know when you leave your place to come back,” “Alright gotcha. Everything’s fine now, they arrested her so all I have to do is just talk to the officer real quick to explain what happened,” Hyunjin said.

“Ok call any of us back later as soon as you can,” Jisung said, voice light with relief because his friend is no longer in potential danger.

“Will do, bye,” Jinnie said and hung up after hearing a hum of affirmation from the other end to cut the line.

“Right sorry about that, I’m ready for your questions now,” Hyunjin said politely, giving his full attention to the officer present as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pajama shorts, only noticing how clammy his hands were.

“Thank you, alright so could you give me a summary of what happened here?” The officer asked, posing his first question.

Hyunjin explained the days events and how he had no idea who the girl was to the officer. The officer asked a few more questions which Hyunjin did his best to provide detailed answers to.

“Thank you for your cooperation, let us know if anything like this happens again, you have a very responsible and caring friend,” the officer complimented, giving a warm smile that made the sides of his eyes crinkle. “Ah thank you so much, yes I’m really lucky to have him haha, he can be quite a handful at times though,” Hyunjin chuckled, feeling a bit more at ease.

After he bid the officer goodbye he closed the door and made sure it was locked 7 and a half times, who’s counting? Definitely not me.

“Jeez what a day…” he mumbled as he lazily dragged his hand down his face, he was absolutely spent, even though everything probably took up a mere 20 minutes of his time more or less. Deciding to skip breakfast because he wasn’t feeling hungry Hyunjin immediately got started on packing his belongings and returning back to the dorms.

To: Squirrel Boy🧡

Hey I’m leaving my house now, on my way to the dorms now.

*Text sent!*

Hyunjin pocketed his phone, deciding to call his parents on the way because he had a feeling the conversation would be a relatively long one due to the bizarre circumstances he faced today. With so much on his mind he completely forgot that Kkami was nowhere to be found.

/// At the dorms ///

“Honey I’m homeeeee!” Hyunjin joked as he let himself into the familiar dorm with his second family. “Hyung!” IN yelled as he latched himself onto the elder in a rushed manner, causing him to drop his bags in surprise.

“We were so worried! And you weren’t answering your phone so we thought that that crazy lady must’ve kidnapped you and- and sold your organs to the black market and-”

“It’s ok my aegiii, hyung is fine! Promise!” Hyunjin said brightly as he returned the hug their maknae gave.

“Hyung!” Jisung yelled as IN and Hyunjin came into the living room. Other members quickly filled into the living room and they all enveloped Hyunjin in a warm group hug.

“You sure you aren’t hurt?” Chan asked softly, looking around Hyunjin’s body to scan for any possible injuries the young boy could’ve been hiding. He was worried. “I’m fine hyung I promise,” Hyunjin said, smiling at his hyung who showed so much care for him.

“Right! Well, I don’t know about y’all but I want a story time on what happened to you Jinnie,” Minho said, he left the room quickly and returned with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. “Because this shit’s gone be goooood,” he said as he popped one into his mouth, ready for the tea.

“Uhh guys, you totally need to see this” Seungmin said as he showed everyone his phone screen. An article is presented and in bright bold letters reads “YONHAP NEWS REPORTS: PEOPLE’S PETS FROM AROUND THE WORLD ARE TURNING INTO HUMANS. NO ONE KNOWS WHY”

“:0”

“Innie, how the heck did you say that?” Changbin asked, flabbergasted.

“The reaction suits the situation though…” Seungmin added, nodding in acknowledgment.

“WHAT THE FUCK?????”

“MINHO LANGUAGE”

“Sorry Chan hyung, I am just simply in a state of shock and quandary.”

“Look For “The Gummy Bear Album” In Stores November 13th.”

“Felix what the-”

“No no Chan hyung, let him talk, he hasn’t said anything this whole chapter, also, alternative tik tok is elite,” Changbin sighed.

"Soooooo- they're like furries orrrr?- OW ok whoever hit me with that frying pan, your mum's a hoe." Minho groaned out in pain.


End file.
